The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2: Episode 5
Episode 5 In The Back of the mobile where Bender parked we have King Julian, Spike and Django playing with a ball and looking utterly bored Django: This is so lame, the others just went off and forgot us King Julian: I know it's like they don't trust us, or they were in a rush Django: True to that Jake: Will you two stop complaining? We can do something about it King Julian: Oh, like watch TV? Jake: Yeah Django: Then what Jake: The Music Channel King Julian: Oh I love the music channel Jake turns on the TV and hits it to the music channel Television: Now lets get back to Bavarian polka week! It shows German people dancing to polka. Julien: AH! German folk music! My booty's only weakness! Julien cowers onto the ground. Julien: AH, change it! Change it! Change it! Jake and Django start looking for the remote near the TV. Julien: This is the most disgusting thing I've ever been made to witness. Although maybe when the shock wears off... Julien looks at the TV, seeing the German folk dancing again. Julien: GAH! It is even worse the second time! Jake, why are you not making it go away?! Django: I can't find the remote Julien: What? This is the most outrageous...! Julien sees the German folk dancing again. Julien: AH! I got so outraged I forgot about not looking... Julien gets up perfectly fine. He shields his vision from the TV with his hands. Julien: This lack of remote control-yness is unacceptable hospitality! And somebody must pay! Jake: "laughs his butt off" Got you, hah, you're so easy King Julian: Give me the remote Jake Then out of nowhere a pulse shot is fired and the three just barely dodge it Jake: What the heck was that? Django: Probably him "points to someone and that is Dr. Alchemy" Alchemy: Hello, Boys. I am here to place you three under arrest Jake: What?, What did we do? Dr. Alchemy: Collaborating with a criminal and hiding him from the galactic Federation Django: Is he referring to Rick or Bender? King Julian: Maybe both? Dr. Alchemy: No more talk, now come quietly "fires a pulse shot at them" Jake: Over my dead stretchy body Django and Jake Both charge at Dr Alchemy with Julian Just watching. Dr Alchemy shows more pulse shots out of his palms with the two dodging and Django fires shot of his guitar at Dr Alchemy. Who manages to flash step through them through this stalls him to have Jake punch him to send him flying through Alchemy quickly recovers. King Julian is still sneaking behind Dr.Alchemy as Dr.Alchemy uses his powers to rotate gravity on Django and Jake with Django using his claws to grab the wall and then Dr.Alchemy teleports and blasts both of them with his energy shots. Django is quick to recover and slashes Alchemy on his mask and continues to dodge The doctor's energy shots. Then Alchemy teleports in the sky and dives to Django ready to blast him through King Julian is revealed to be on Dr. Alchemy's back and throws a watermelon at him and then slips on a banana peel King Julian: Oh that was good Django: Didn't think eating fruit would be helpful to fighting a bad guy Dr. Alchemy "standing right up": You're only making this harder than it needs to be Jake: How much more is this guy gonna take? Dr. Alchemy: I will take as much as it requires to complete the mission Django: We'll see about that Django and Julian both see the sky is looking and Django shoots a shot in the sky to blind Alchemy Jake: Okay, Let's get out of here. Get on my back guys King Julian: Already a horse doggy ride Jake: "rolls eyes" Dr.Alchemy: Master they have escaped Scott appears on the force of the palm Scott: You were hunting his minions, you expected success? Dr. Alchemy: I wasn't, but still I have gotten into contact with the husks Scott: The Results are to be most plentiful when the time comes Dr. Alchemy: I will ensure of it Now we have the trio have called up Harry and Celes and told them about Dr.Alchemy Harrison: So you encountered Dr.Alchemy, a metahuman progenitor Django: We never said anything about that Celes: But we did find out, we found husks and Mojo learned they belonged to Dr.Alchemy King Julian: I have a feeling he enforcing someone's else orders, not like my kingly order Harrison: "rolls eyes" You think? King Julian: I do Alchemy won't bring us in unless he was on order with someone Django: Let's just go get Discord or Bender. After their encounter, we now go to a seedy bar where Lydia enters in there demanding answers for the journal to a bunch of gnomes. Lydia: Excuse me, But can you can tell me where the desert resort is in this timeline Gnome 1: Sorry Missie, but I have no idea what you're talking about Gnome 2: Seems a little weird to me Lydia: Look I just want to explore somewhere in here, that could help me on my journey here Gnome 1: "sees the journal" Where did you get that, throw it away kid. It's dangerous Lydia: I can deal with it, I'm not a idiot Gnome 2: You need to leave now Lydia: Fine Exiting the doors Lydia: I just wanted a little help and this is how I get treated Lydia then sees a red haired boy with buck teeth who is reading a book of his own and summons magic after reading a spell. Lydia: Hey you there, look at this journal, wait a second aren't you Kyle the Sorcerer Kyle: Yes I am, You a fan? Lydia: I guess, Can you help with this Journal Kyle: "seeing the Journal" Very Interesting, What do you need from it Lydia: At the moment to summon myself to the desert resort so I can find another clue to this mysterious author of it Kyle: That's easier said than done. I know exactly how. I'll help you, just a let skilled sorcerer do this Lydia: Here Kyle has the journal and reads out a spell that ends up warping the two away from the seedy bar Back with Bender and the other six as they are hiding under lots of blade of grass like someone is spying them Phineas: I found you, Starfire: Where is he? Phineas: He's to be on this road in a few minutes Bender: But I'm here, oh right. My past self, should I force an co-operation "takes out a crow bar" Skipper: No Bender, We're just here to talk Bender: I was more violent in the past, and more of an asshole so it might help Skipper: Do You even remember how you were all those years ago? Bender: Not much Starfire: So listen to Skipper and don't rough up your past self Marceline: That will be my job if it comes down to it Jorgen: I hear a motorcycle Isabella: Is that Past Bender? Phineas: Yup, Isabella: Then let's get down Starfire: There you are Bender's past self is riding down the street on a motorcycle with his gloves on and sunglassed like he thinks he's a badass biker Jorgen: Now he's going to stop right about now Bender: I'll make my move, Marceline follow my lead Past Bender stops and looks around Past Bender: I swear I just heard a sound Bender: That would have been us "Him and Marceline both show up Past Bender: Oh, Look another me Marceline: "to Bender" He doesn't seem violent to me Bender: "To Marceline" I forgot I love myself Marceline: Just Kiss already Bender: I'll forget you just said that Past Bender: So you're an future version of me or another Bender Bender: A Future Bender, and I have come to recruit you to help me and my friends against an kind of real evil Past Bender: But I'm more on the supply side of crime Bender: Past Bender, doesn't you mean you can't be a hero Past Bender : For the glory yes, still I've got my eye on you, boy! Bender : Don't even think about it, lunch-pail! You'd be dead before you hit the ground. Past Bender : Good point. Whattya say we just hit a strip joint? Bender: I was waitin' for one of us to say that! cheer. Past Bender you're a prince among robots. Can you forgive me for distrusting you? hug. Past Bender: Aw! I can't stay mad at what is essentially me. I love me! take each other's wallets and chuckle. Skipper: Yeah that's Bender's past self all right Jorgen: I'm glad Julian isn't here, he would probably do it with his past self Jorgen has a thought bubble of King Julian meeting his past self and all the little marsupials and they begin kissing off King Julian: I love you King Julian King Julian A: I love you too Julian Jorgen then shudders Isabella: They're coming this way Past Bender: So what have you been up to Marceline since we last meet Marceline: Oh just living and rocking it out Past Bender: You didn't marry her Bender: No I married a gooey alien girl, I worked with, Past Bender Past Bender: Stop calling me that, I'm not Past Bender, Bender: That what do you want me to call you Past Bender: Bender A, A for Awesome Bender rolls his eyes at this comment Bender: I'm awesome, You're my past self who is stilling looking for his awesome roots. I'll call you Titanius Anglesmith Past Bender: I like that name, it sounds cool like me. Bender: Okay Titanius, meet my friends that joined me Marceline: Guys you can come out now The others come out of their hiding place Jorgen: I didn't hear anything everything fine Marceline: Yeah nothing Bender: Titantius, this is Skipper, Starfire, Phineas, Isabella and Jorgen my friends that accompanied me Titanius: More meat bags huh?, You grew out of your Kill All Humans bit Bender: We did Skipper: So Titantius, why are you here? TItanius: To find my friends, Dib, Bubbles, Milo and Lizbeth. We all got split from each other as a result of Slade's meddling Phineas: Funny we're working with his future self in our mission Isabella: I got a call from Discord and he's searching for a piece of an ancient relic Titanius: What kind of an relic, Bender: You'll see, but we have to be careful. We have no Idea what we're running to Starfire: Discord and Rick left an location we can rendezvous to discuss it Jorgen: Then let's get moving "poofs his wand to reveal a fighter jet." Let's go Starfire: Why do we need a jet? Marceline: Yeah both of us can fly Jorgen: I thought it would be fun Bender: And it can help us get a angle against any attack "Takes out a shotgun and tosses one to Skipper" Skipper: Right Titantius: Now let's kick some ass Back with every other member of The Team Discord: Here we are, where the Vortex Regulator is Rick: So how are we going to get it? Discord: Simple, Rick we just get it! Twilight: I highly doubt it's that easy Colress: As do I Jimmy: It's not so easy to get you know. You can't just walk in and take it Discord: Unless you have my powers of Course Jimmy Rick: Here he goes again, boasting about his powers Amanda: Let's see if the boasting is accurate Discord: Is that a Dare? Amanda: You know it is? Finn: And you have to listen, she dared you Discord: Fine you two children win, I'll go get it Rick: And me and Morty will come just to prove you wrong Morty: We are? Rick: Yes Morty, Jimmy you take charge of the others and get in contact with Bender or something else Jimmy: I'm sure he's fine Rick. Finn: You don't know think Bender can handle himself Rick: You Two may know him, But I'm still not knowledgeable on him Rick, Morty and Discord all exit the vehicle and start looking for the Vortex Regulator while Jimmy watches them with the others Twilight: Oh, and Lydia you can.. Wait Where is she Amanda: She's uh sleeping, or working with something or something like that Twilight: You're lying I can tell Finn: You don't think the uhhs or something gave away Colress: She's going to use the journal isn't she? Twilight: You don't think. I warned her. Also where's Suede? Finn: He snuck along Discord, Rick and Morty Now back to the legion where Eobard Thawne and Deathstroke are stalking the B Team Thawne: Hmm, The Vortex Regulator is closing in by. I knew they would try this Guzma: What's the order boss Thawne: Well Guzma Deathstroke: Bender split ways to find his past self and I say we delay anyone meeting up. I could go after him directly and you can chase Discord Thawne: Whos the boss of the legion Deathstroke, me or you? Deathstroke: Just suggesting, Malcolm: So, when you are putting your trick or treat costume Eobard? Thawne: "rolls eyes" Are you sure you're not thinking of Christmas Malcolm. I will put in on when I need to. Just do your jobs and we won't have me stopping your heart Guzma: It's best we let Master Deathstroke try things his way Deathstroke: Someone who makes sense, Now let's make our move Thawne: Hold it, I need to talk The Joker and Toffee [[Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2] Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The4everreival Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure